


【姜维中心】铸刀

by nightoye



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 突然想起小号上还有文没搬= =
Kudos: 3





	【姜维中心】铸刀

铁匠离开了热腾腾的炉子，擦了把汗。他的徒弟趴在地上拉风箱，煤灰落了一脸。铁匠拿起刚捶打成型的刀，将它迅速地浸入水中。

嘶啦一声，那水欢快地沸腾了，弥散的雾气一下充斥了这房间。

“好了。”他说。“你可以起来了。”

徒弟总算离开了锻炉，站在旁边擦着汗。但煤灰掺进了汗水，让他的脸上充满了黑色的道道。铁匠不理他，却对一旁的姜维殷勤地笑了笑，说道：“将军，难为您有心思专程来瞧我们这些人干活。难道这是丞相的意思吗？”

“不，只是兴趣。”

铁匠手里的刀，已在水中由炽热逐渐变冷。他刚刚数着，这刀被反复折叠锤炼了三十二次方才成型。在中间一两次，铁匠休息了一下，换他的徒弟挥舞那把铁锤。

“您对铸刀剑有兴趣？”

姜维笑道：“算是吧。我听说您的铸刀之术已臻至境，若能为军中多作刀剑，必然是军中之幸。”

铁匠转过身来。他年纪已说不上轻了，赤裸的上半身仍肌肉虬结，却有几缕白发自额前垂下来。

他将那散落的头发自眼前拨开，说道：“丞相近日又打算北伐了么？”

姜维说：“出兵的事，怎么会如此轻率决定呢？只是万一要打仗，总是需要一些好武器的。”

“我一个人人手不够。”铁匠说着，指了指身侧的徒弟。“至少得帮我多找些壮丁来。”

“人不是问题。”

“我不要太蠢的。”铁匠瞪着徒弟说。“我受够这傻小子了。”

姜维扬扬眉毛，有些疑惑地看看铁匠的徒弟，他感觉这人不算太大，也就十来岁。一张脸虽满是煤黑色，但总能看得出是个淳朴的少年。见了他的目光，这年轻人不由得嘿嘿傻笑起来。仿佛在他听来，刚刚师傅那句话是在夸他似的。

“笑什么笑？你对姜将军尊重点。人家是读书人，和你这种货色不一样。”铁匠说着将刀从水里取了出来，只看了一眼，神色就变得非常难看了。“这水不对吧？”

徒弟立马就笑不出来了：“哪里不对？”

“这水不纯！我叫过你取蜀江的水！”

“我，我取的就是蜀江水。”小徒弟开始哆嗦。

“放屁！你肯定掺了涪江的水在里面！”

“我真的没有掺！”

铁匠拿刀狠狠地在水面拍打，激起了一大片水花：“你掺了八升，我说的对不对？”

徒弟扑通一声跪下来了：“师傅，我错了，我真的不是有意的——我在过涪水渡口的时候不小心倒了八升出来，所以拿涪水掺了进去……我，我实在是太害怕了，请您别责怪我——”

“你知道你错在那儿么？”铁匠冷冷地说道。“你为什么回来时不早说，还想瞒着我？这下好了，今天一天的功夫都白费了！”

徒弟哇地一声哭了出来。

“为什么非要用蜀江水？”这时，姜维打岔道。“难道不同的江水之间还有区别？”

“当然，不同的水，出自不同的源头，其成分也不同。蜀江爽烈，用以淬炼刀剑最好，汉水钝弱，完全不堪使用。唉，今天本想将最好的技艺展示予将军，只可惜……”

他看着地下不住磕头的小徒弟，还是掩饰不住语气里的怒气。

“那这刀就不能用了么？”

它毕竟在火里被捶打了三十二遍。它在熔炉里被冶炼出来，在模具里成型，再在铁砧和铁锤中间一点一点地改变形状。它通过了水与火，冰冷与炽热的考验。

“开开刃还能用……不过，也只配拿去砍柴或杀鸡。”

“那样岂不是浪费了一炉好铁。”姜维笑道。“那不如将这刀送我吧。”

铁匠沉默一会，道：“姜将军怎么能用这种刀。”

“这无妨的。再怎样，这刀也不该沦落到砍柴杀鸡的地步。”

铁匠想说什么，终究还是没说。等姜维告辞了，他才踢了仍跪在地上的小徒弟一脚。

“起来！你这懒骨头！”

附近的人都盛赞他铸刀的名声。很多年前，铁匠也打造刀以外的东西，农具，钓钩，甚至是装饰。但后来他慢慢地发现，钢铁最适合打造成刀刃。无论是铜还是银子，在这时候都显得太柔软了些，只有钢铁是不易弯折的，且能反复锤炼，使其内在更加致密。磨得锋利了，什么样人的骨头都能砍断。他开始迷恋上了铸刀这门技术。

人一旦痴迷上什么，就会生出许多奇特的迷信来。

比如说他所捶打的次数，所用的水，甚至锻炉的温度，铸造的时辰，这些都没有比他更考究的。

铁匠想到姜将军带走的那把刀，心里就有些不踏实。他只能希望，姜将军在把这刀示与丞相时，不要认定他的技艺仅止于此。

傍晚时分他停了工作，把在外面受罚看炉子的小徒弟叫了回来。那孩子（其实他不小了，但在铁匠眼里永远是个长不大的人）在他面前的时候，永远唯唯诺诺，可铁匠心里明白，这小子只有对着自己才这样。到偷着去见村头的大姑娘时，又得是另一幅光景了。

“师傅，我错了，我下次再也不敢了。”徒弟在他面前低着头老老实实地说。

以前他犯错的时候被罚过不少，也试过被师傅用竹板子敲打得满身伤痕。铁匠不像那些读书人，不善于用言辞去教导，只会用最简单粗暴的体罚。可人是认错了，打也打过了，这徒弟照样以后该怎样犯的错误还怎样犯。小时候还知道怕，现在随着师傅的衰老，他的胆子也开始变得愈来愈大。师傅在心里叹了口气，觉得自己永远也无法将徒弟领上正途了。那让丞相和将军都感兴趣的一门绝活，怕是也难以让他再传下去了罢。

若是他儿子还在……

他突然无法再想下去。再看时，徒弟已跪在那里，头仍然低着，不敢看他。

“你跟了我多少年了？”他突然问道。

“回……回师傅，七年了吧。”

“七年了，你学艺学会了多少？”

徒弟更羞愧了，头垂得更低。

师傅狠狠地骂了他一顿，但体力不如以往，骂得累了，也就进屋休息了。

今夜没有挨打的徒弟很是意外，但还是跪在那里不敢起来。

“涪江水和蜀江的水真的那么不一样吗？”他想道。“那把刀并没有很坏，姜将军就把它带走了。”

由此可见，正如师傅所言，他恰恰不是学铸刀的那块料。他什么事都很随便，活着的时候松松散散，大概哪天死了也是如此。毕竟师傅的亲儿子早不在了。

想到这里，小徒弟打了个寒噤。

他是在一个饥荒的年头被师傅从死人堆里捡回来的。若那个他从未见过面的人还活着，现在自己会在哪里就完全不可预知了。师傅总提起这茬来，总是能让他充分地认识到自己背负了怎样的债务，用这一辈子也还不完。

人和人真是好不一样。

他也在炉子边找了个席子随随便便地躺倒了。现在他的梦里出现了那个和他幽会的姑娘，目前来说，她是他人生中出现的唯一一项渴望。这种渴望把他变得更有活力了。

铁匠师徒都歇下以后，炉火的光渐渐熄，一切都沉浸在黑夜之中。

这时候，姜维在烛火下仔细端详手中的刀。

刀有点儿沉，刀背很宽，刀刃是他自己拿回来开锋的。姜维拿了一段竹筒尝试，一刀下去，感觉刀刃轻轻松松地破开了坚硬的竹子。他觉得非常满意，这把刀比他想象中还要趁手些。

“涪江的水和蜀江的水真的那么不一样吗？”他也想着这个问题。但最后，姜维得出了一个务实的结论。那人既然这样坚持，必然有他的道理，自己还是不要胡思乱想了。

铁匠诚惶诚恐地见了丞相。季汉丞相诸葛亮每天都忙于工作，没有多少时间花在他的身上，也不如铁匠想的那样，对他的技艺感兴趣。

他感兴趣的只有铸刀的事情，要多少人手，多少资源，多少时间。等这些问题解决后，铁匠被领了出来。

丞相没有问到江水的问题。

姜维走了过来，向他道：“您回去之后，可不需要再怪罪徒弟了吧。”语气莫名地很诚恳，叫人心中忽地一阵刺痛。

老人说道：“我恨……”

恨什么？

姜维一愣。

有一阵风吹响了天空中的旗帜。天空那么广阔。而他们那么孤独，什么都无法理解，更无法表达。

姜维第二次来访时，是给铁匠分派人手去的。老人这时才知道，姜维还不是正式的将军，而是丞相府中管理仓储的官员。所以这些和兵器相关的事情才会落到他头上。几百人足够了。在很短的时间内，他们会打造出许多品质优良的刀剑，而不是只有一把的绝世神兵。

姜维说着这些任务，末了，他说：“丞相托我带给您一句话。”

“什么？”

“他说，一把好武器，也许就能在战场上救一人的性命。您是为了那些为季汉奋战的人而工作。”

铁匠说道：“但我的儿子死在了战场上。”

他摆了摆手，止住了姜维要说的话。他吆喝那些人开工去了。

“我刚来的时候，听说丞相也有个长子，意外死在了汉中。那孩子跟我一样，不是蜀人。”姜维想说的是这句话。但说出来终究无意义，或许有一天自己也会死在战场上。在心底的某个角落，他如此希望。

跟师傅不同，铁匠的小徒弟这些日子以来终于松了口气，最后他闯的祸没有闹出很大的乱子。而且师傅最近很忙，也没空成天来教训他。他偷偷跑出去和姑娘幽会的时间增加了，他也只想追求属于他自己的幸福。

没想到那天刚出村口就碰上了姜维，他一愣，本能地想闪躲，姜维已经看到了他。

他心一横，就直直地走了出来：“将军。”

姜维一看他就笑道：“去见相好啊？”一句话就把他的真实目的给揭穿了。

“不不不不……不是。”

“没什么好隐瞒的，我又不会告诉你师傅。”姜维想了想，问他。“你读过书吗？”

“没……字都不认识。”铁匠徒弟很坦然。

“我教你几首诗，给她念，她会喜欢的。”

姜维真的把关雎等几首诗传授给了铁匠的徒弟。小徒弟听了他的解释，眉开眼笑，说读书人知道的东西就是不一样。那模样让姜维十分怀疑他能否对着姑娘说出正确的话来。算了，反正也是兴之所至而已。

三个月后，这批刀剑铸成了，每一把上都有工匠自己的名字。它们都很锋利，可以劈开装满铁珠的竹筒。人们交口称赞，都说是神刀。

铁匠的徒弟和他喜爱的姑娘也定下了亲事。是对方上门提的。其实那家人本来不太情愿把女儿嫁给这类手艺人，但为丞相铸过刀的人，地位马上就不一样了。

铁匠看看徒弟，那喜笑颜开的样子，让他又是高兴，又是难过，又是生气。

他狠狠踹了一下徒弟的小腿，说：“看你这出息！”

徒弟龇牙咧嘴地傻笑，说：“我们能不能请姜将军来婚宴啊？”

“你想得美！人家早就跟着丞相北上去了。他们怎么会记得我们这些人的事？我们是什么，不过就是……”

他发了一大通脾气，骂得徒弟一如既往地不敢吱声。但第二天，他还是找人抬了彩礼，正式向那姑娘下了聘书。铁匠铺子终究是要传给徒弟的。他也十分不甘心，然而还是无计可施。

铸刀，并不止是水的问题。远古时代的铸剑师，会将身子投入那熔炉中，以性命为一把武器献祭。

铁匠始终做着这样的梦。有一天，他老了，再也挥不动那把锤子，就将自己的性命交付给火焰。这样的梦想，谁也不需要。可他莫名其妙地觉得，那位年轻的将军是懂得的。即使现在不懂，将来也会懂。

他那么像自己死去的孩子。

姜维已经启程走了，他的腰间还系着那把由涪江水所淬炼的刀。他自己也和那把刀一样，有着这样或那样的缺陷。

可这没关系。他一旦去了，就永不会停下来的。

END


End file.
